


Early-Onset

by inexplicabletrousers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possible violence, Reference to Child Abuse, Swearing, naughty swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicabletrousers/pseuds/inexplicabletrousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is having trouble thinking clearly after voluntarily transforming. Tony is the only one who notices and strong-arms him into tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm publishing for the Avengers, I have no idea where the story is going, but there'll be angst all over the shop and snark and bitching and science bros. :)

Bruce closed his eyes. The others were discussing something about the ethics of killing zombies and whether or not it counted as corpse desecration. Tony, of course, was being loudest, arguing against Steve that in fact it was unacceptable to kill a zombie because it was very disrespectful to the person the zombie had once been. Steve had not quite cottoned on to the fact that Tony was winding him up, and was becoming quite irate. Natasha and Clint had moved on to a separate conversation about their own personal experiences of corpse desecration, and were being fairly graphic along with it. The conversation itself wasn’t the issue, nor was the noise really; He couldn’t hear himself think, but that wasn’t because of the general hubbub.  
It had been getting more and more difficult to focus recently, and he was terrified of what that might mean. He had intended to make a point to help Steve; Something to do with a chemical injection which could be used to euthanize the zombies and avoid anything that would count as corpse desecration without allowing the zombie plague to ravage the population of the world. He had started to speak before falling silent realising that Tony would want specific details on how this would work; What compound exactly could be used, tailored specifically to all the possible hypothetical chemical make-ups of the zombies. He told himself he’d shut up because he didn’t want to start a ‘science’ conversation, and exclude Steve. In truth he knew that in this state he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Tony’s argument, let alone make his own.  
Fuck it was frustrating. Of course he’d been becoming more and more easily frustrated recently too, an issue which compounded itself, since he overthought everything, and was frustrated by the fact that he was becoming frustrated easily. Tony looked at him quizzically. ‘Yeah. There could definitely be a…’ He said good humouredly, one eyebrow raised, ‘Question is, a what exactly?’ Bruce opened his eyes, sighing slightly, ‘It doesn’t matter.’ He smiled tightly, before rising. ‘Excuse me, I’m pretty tired.’ He left the room, walking down the stairs to his suite.  
Tony had given him a set of rooms in Stark Tower for as long as he needed them as well as a small living allowance, in exchange for Bruce’s help with various projects. It was obviously bullshit. Bruce wouldn’t ever ask for payment to play with all of Tony’s high tech equipment, or to spend time with someone who he viewed as a good friend, rather than a colleague. But he needed a place to stay, and the money didn’t hurt. Tony knew he wouldn’t take charity so he’d devised this way to help his friend whilst not making him feel guilty for accepting help. They were both aware of the farce it was, as well as each other’s knowledge of it, but Tony had made Bruce feel so guilty for not accepting the offer that in the end he’d caved.  
Bruce sat on the end of his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. It was quiet in here, but that wasn’t as helpful as he’d thought it would be. It just left him without any distraction from what was quickly becoming something he couldn’t ignore, or pretend wasn’t happening. He got up and went over to his bookshelf, taking out a file at random. It was a series of equations he had been adding to every so often in his spare time. It didn’t actually mean anything, but the hypothesis was interesting so he’d been ignoring the one major obstacle and continuing theoretically anyway. He read through it again from the beginning, but he was struggling to understand some of what he’d written.  
JARVIS spoke suddenly, startling him. ‘Dr. Banner, Tony would like me to ask if you’re alright.’ Bruce glanced around him. It was still slightly disconcerting talking to something so person-like but that he could never see. ‘I’m fine.’ He said shortly, words clipped. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Tony walked in. ‘I said I was fine,’ Bruce sighed.  
Tony nodded. ‘Yeah, about that... I programmed JARVIS to learn your expressions and tones of voice as well. If I tell him to find out if you’re ok he’ll usually just ignore whatever you say and focus on your tone of voice. No offense, but you can be full of shit sometimes, and I’m a nosy bastard. What’s up?’  
‘Admitting a personal fault?’ Bruce jibed. ‘You must be concerned. Don’t worry the other guy’s under wraps.’  
‘Yeah, I mean that’s helpful and all, but it isn’t why I’m here. You’re my friend Bruce. I’m not just here to check that you aren’t going to break my stuff.’  
‘You’re wearing your cuffs.’ Bruce stated.  
‘True. But that’s because of how fetching they look, not because I’m worried about Hulk.’  
‘What do you want Tony?’ Bruce turned to him. ‘I’m tired. It’s not a crime.’  
‘You’ve been ‘tired’ the last few weeks. I don’t buy it. I’ll ask again. What’s up?’  
Bruce rolled his eyes. ‘It’s nothing. Probably just a cold or something, I don’t know. It’ll be fine.’  
Tony sat down beside his friend, glancing at the open file on his lap. ‘Ok. Hey, I remember these. How’s it going?’  
Bruce handed him the file. ‘It’s ok. I haven’t done much on it recently.’  
Tony glanced over the series of numbers. ‘Huh. Well if we ignore the fact that the hypothesis is ridiculous it all makes sense… Are you sure you’re ok?’  
‘I… I don’t know. I mean, I honestly don’t, Tony. Since the other guy turned up I don’t know what’s normal for me anymore. I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to run tests.’ He ducked his head, looking up at Tony.  
‘Ok… So what’s going on? I mean are you just tired, or is there something else?’ Tony asked, ‘We could do some stuff here… I don’t have much in the way of medical equipment, but it shouldn’t be too difficult to get hold of, I could-‘  
‘No.’ Bruce cut him off. ‘I’ve told you before I’m not going to let the other guy wreck your home Tony. We would have to test him as well, and I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be a fan of needles.’  
‘Bruce. I know him. He likes me, I’m sure I can deal with him.’  
‘Ok, why are you wearing the cuffs then?’ Bruce sighed.  
‘Because I can deal with him, but he tends to be a bit over enthusiastic. And if he was grumpy he might have taken some calming down. That’s all.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘I want to help you. I can spell it out if you want? Just let me, ok? You’re not going to hurt me, I’m a big boy now. I can handle it.’  
‘Yeah, ok. Sorry, I’m just… I don’t know what this thing is. It’s frustrating me. I… My head feels weird… fuzzy. It started when I changed voluntarily for the whole Loki debacle. It’s been getting worse recently.’ He rubbed the back of his neck.  
Tony nodded. ‘It’s fine. I’m not really one to ask for help either,’ he quirked his lips wryly. ‘Define fuzzy.’  
Bruce grimaced. ‘My brain isn’t working as quickly as usual. I’ve been finding it hard to keep up with you recently. And I get annoyed quicker, which is an issue. It feels like… like he’s closer to the surface.’  
‘Right, well I’m thinking tests will be the way to go. Of course maybe I’m just getting smarter,’ He struck a faux pensive pose.’ Quicker… Harder, better, faster, stronger.’ He sang the last four words, rising to strike appropriate poses.  
Bruce raised an eyebrow, snorting ‘Yeah, maybe...’ He sighed. ‘Ok, fine we’ll run some tests. But if I break anything of yours, I’ll pay for it ok?’  
‘Nope. I strong-armed you into this. I’ll deal with the consequences. Now come back and play cards with us. If I’m going to lose I at least want two people below me.’  
Bruce shook his head, smiling now, albeit a little bemusedly. He still didn’t quite get why Tony Stark, freaking Iron-Man, for crying out loud, would want to help him. It didn’t make sense. But then Tony did a lot of things which didn’t make sense, so it was best not to question him. He got up and followed Tony out of the room. It was a weight off his mind at least. Someone else knew, and now that Tony knew he wouldn’t have to keep avoiding the other scientist. That was a relief. This way he could still talk about things with his friend, but he wouldn’t be expected to be as quick as he usually was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's my backlog gone so I have no idea when this will be updated, but I will try to write more at some point this week. Hope you're enjoying this :)

They reached the other room. The others looked up from their game of cheat for a minute, before turning back to what they were doing. ‘We’ll deal you in next round,’ Steve smiled at them politely. This wasn’t exactly the first time Bruce had left the room without warning, and they were used to it by now. Natasha and Clint had exchanged meaningful glances when Bruce and Tony had re-entered, but that was the only acknowledgement they gave. If they knew something was different they certainly didn’t show it. Not that they would, of course, but there was something comforting in the way that everyone just took it in their stride. Steve went out pretty quickly after that, after which Bruce and Tony sat down with the rest of them. Bruce came third, which was pretty good, seeing as he was playing against Clint and Natasha. Luckily they pretty much always caught each other out and Bruce’s policy of cheating only when he needed to worked well for him. Even so, the game lasted hours. Mostly because of Tony’s policy of always cheating, and always calling Steve ‘Cheat’ despite the fact that the Captain had a terrible poker face, and usually wasn’t cheating anyway. Bruce had a slight suspicion that Tony had been doing it in order to make him feel better, but then again Tony was always an idiot, and Bruce’s poker face was second (well, third at any rate.) only to Clint and Natasha’s poker faces. 

The group broke up a little later, when Natasha and Clint headed back to their respective homes. Or home. Nobody was certain whether or not the two of them were together, and if they were what stage the relationship was at. Tony had asked a couple of hundred times, but he never got an answer. Steve retired to his suite in the basement of Stark tower. Fury had agreed to the move, but thought it best that Steve was given space far enough away that Tony wouldn’t be bothered to visit simply in order to annoy him. Fury had of course underestimated Tony’s dedication to annoying others.  
They started the tests the next day, late in the afternoon, since when Tony slept he slept at the wrong time, practically as a matter of principle. When he arrived in the lab, Bruce was sitting by a microscope, examining what Tony assumed was a slide of his own blood. He cleared his throat ‘Morning.’ 

Bruce looked up. ‘It’s four, Tony.’  
‘Huh,’ Tony shrugged, ‘Afternoon then. Coffee?’  
‘Nope. No caffeine. There should be one of my fennel tea bags by the pot though.’ Bruce turned back to pouring over the slide. Tony wrinkled his nose, but put the teabag in Bruce’s mug nonetheless. ‘So, anything interesting going on in there?’ He gestured to the slide.  
Bruce shrugged. ‘No . Well. Massive amounts of radiation, but no more than usual. I check once a month anyway, and there’re no major anomaly’s here… Do you want to take a look?’  
Tony raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m not a biologist, and I have no clue what your blood usually looks and acts like, but sure. I’ll give it a go.’ He nudged Bruce aside with his hip, and looked into the microscope. ‘Yep, as I suspected. You have blood. Completely blood like, with a dash of gamma. So that’s not the issue… Shame really. If it was water or something we’d know what the problem was, right?’  
Bruce smiled weakly. ‘I guess we would yeah. I took more blood. I thought we could expose it to the chemicals we’ve been working with and around for the past few months, see if anything’s had an adverse effect. I’m pretty sure nothing’s actually entered my blood stream, but still. Can’t hurt to look.’ His tone was business like. Tony raised an eyebrow silently but said nothing. They both knew that this was more than just a chemical infection, but he’d help Bruce do whatever he felt he needed to. He figured it was more a psychological thing anyway, so as long as they talked while they worked it didn’t matter. And hey, they could find a placebo. Maybe.


End file.
